A Love Like No Other
by Boo112
Summary: Set after Carla has found-out about Peter & Tina's affair. Peter has been out drinking and has hurt himself quite badly. However, now he is sober, it is clear that he needs some medical help, but when Carla stumbles across him on the Street, will she be willing to help her Ex-Husband whom she still loves so much!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Love Like No Other. **_

_**So this idea just popped-into my head. It will just be a one-shot because I want to get-on with my other-fics after I have written this! **_

_**So basically, it is set after Carla has found-out about Peter & Tina's affair. Peter has been out drinking and has hurt himself quite badly. However, now he is sober, it is clear that he needs some medical help, but when Carla stumbles across him on the Street, will she be willing to help her Ex-Husband whom she still loves so much?!**_

* * *

It was a dark and rainy evening on the cobbles as Peter limped along the Street. He was clearly in pain as he clutched his ribs tightly, and the side-of his head, just above his eyebrow was cut too, and was now bleeding. He struggled along breathlessly, barely able to put one foot infront of the other as he made his way towards Number One, just hoping that Deirdre was in and would be able to offer him some help.

However, despite having recently been-on a massive-bender, the alcoholic was actually, and surprisingly stone-cold sober whilst he was in this state. Not that he could remember who or what had caused-him to get these injuries.

He sighed in frustration as there was absolutely no-response from Number One. Deirdre was obviously out. He thought to himself. Although, just when he thought his luck was about-to run-out, he could hear some heels clunking along the Cobbles. This was his only hope.

As the clunking-of the heels and the dark-shadow got nearer and nearer, he recognised that the person walking-closer-to him was infact Carla. Peter smiled as much as he could without causing-himself any pain. Carla may have hated-him more than anything right-now, but they were ex-lovers, surely, somewhere in her broken-heart, just somewhere, there was still enough love left for the obviously-injured-man to help him out.

"Carla!" Peter called breathlessly as he limped-over towards-her, still clutching his ribs.

"Ugh! What do _**you **_want?!" Carla replied-to him coldly.

"I need help Carla." He cried-to her softly, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, well the kind-of help you need certainly won't come from me. You need help up-top Peter! In the part-of your brain that makes you think it's okay to cheat on your Wife!" She replied-to him harshly, currently too wrapped-up in her hatred-of him to realise that he was infact badly-injured.

"No Carla! I need your help! Help-Me Please!" Peter told-her as he struggled-to stand with the amount-of pain that he was currently-in. "Ow…..Ah…..Please Carla!" He breathed-out.

Carla walked-on. "No Peter!" She walked-away, determined-not-to give-into the Cheaters pleas for help.

"Carla Please!" He shouted as he fell-to the ground-in pure-pain, unable to remain standing-up for a second-longer.

It was only Peter's crash-to the ground that made her turn-around.

"What have you done?!" She asked-him from the spot she was at.

"I don't know…..I can't remember….." Peter cried-to her breathlessly.

"That drunk were ya?!" Carla practically-taunted-her Ex-Husband before turning-on the spot and walking-straight-into the Rovers, ignoring Peter's cries for help.

* * *

Carla walked-straight-over-to Michelle, who was now working-behind-the-bar. "Michelle, I need ya to call-an ambulance." Carla told-her friend quietly.

"Why?!" Michelle asked as she grabbed the phone that was in the bar.

"It's Peter." She whispered-in reply. "He's outside, and I think he's quite badly-hurt."

"Ugh! Why should I call-an ambulance for that cheating-scumbag?!" The good-friend-of Carla's replied, still disgusted-at Peter's behaviour over recent-months. He had hurt Carla so badly, and she would never forgive-him for the hours she had spent trying to calm the broken-woman down as she cried her heart-out. Emotionally hurting someone that badly was totally unforgiveable in Michelle's eyes.

"Oh Come-On Michelle!" Carla told-her firmly. "If I can get-over my hate-of him on just this one-occasion then I'm thinking that so can you! The fact-is, is that Peter needs some serious-medical help right-now! I couldn't careless if he's hurt me or not Michelle! But I'm not the cold-hearted witch that people seem to think I am!"

Michelle sighed-in disapproval. "Fine." She gave-in as she then picked-up the phone once-again and rang-for-an-ambulance. Michelle knew that Carla still deeply-loved-Peter somewhere deep-inside-of her already-fragile-heart, and it worried Michelle, it really-did.

* * *

The ambulance had soon-arrived and the Paramedics had now gotten Peter into the ambulance and were now treating-him as best they could before the ambulance left for the hospital.

"Is anyone coming with him?!" The Paramedic asked the crowd that had gathered-around the back-of the ambulance, the crowd that included Carla & Michelle into it.

There was an awkward-silence for a couple-of seconds. The rest-of the Barlow's didn't seem-to be around, meaning that they weren't there to go with him. And no-one else particularly liked or knew Peter well-enough to feel-like they wanted-to go with-him at that precise-moment.

"I Will." Carla spoke-up after a couple-of seconds.

"Okay. Come-On Then Madam. Sorry I don't know your name." The Friendly Paramedic replied-to her.

"It's Carla." She replied-to him.

"You don't have to do this Carla. He's got nothing-to do with you anymore." Michelle told-her softly.

"Yes I Do Michelle…..Listen, I might hate-him at the moment Michelle…..But I don't hate his Family, infact I have a lot of respect for them, and they're not here at the moment, but they still deserve-to know what's going-on. So I have to go with him for their sake…..And besides…..I don't think I'll ever stop loving that man….." Carla trailed-off as she walked-forwards towards the back-of the ambulance and then climbed-in.

"Don't let-him sway-ya Carla!" Michelle told-her before the Paramedic then shut the door behind-them.

* * *

It didn't take long for the word to spread-around the Street, and Rob was soon-in the Rovers, asking Michelle about what had happened.

"So then, has the Alcky finally got what he deserves?!" Rob asked with a smirk on his face, although, despite all the hatred that gone-on between himself and Carla recently, he did still love and deeply-care about his Older-Sister, really…..

"Carla's gone-to the hospital with him now…..I tried-to tell-her not too, but she wasn't having-any-of it. She still loves-him Rob. Even-after everything that he's done to her recently. She still loves-him…..And Somehow…..Just Somehow…..She still cares-about-him." Michelle revealed-to Rob.

"Oh for goodness-sake…..Look, I know that Peter has helped-her through a lot and everything…..But it's about time that she drew-a-line under their relationship….." Rob said, still super-protective-over-his-Sister, even-after everything that they had been-through together in recent-months…..

"But it's not that simple is it Rob?! Not when it comes-down to Love. She adores that man! And I mean totally adores-him. She was absolutely besotted with him until Tina came-along!" Michelle replied. "But unfortunately for Carla…..I think it's gonna take a lot-more than Tina to stop her from loving-Peter….."

"Oh No…..I think I better get-myself-over-to the hospital then…..And stop her from making the biggest-mistake-of her life….._**Again!**_" Rob told Michelle.

"No Rob! Leave-her to it. She's A Grown-Woman and she can make-her Decisions. Whether they are the right-ones or not. We just have to be here to pick-up the pieces when she comes-home….." Michelle replied-to Rob quite-wisely, and Rob just sighed-in acceptance.

* * *

Over-At the hospital, Peter was now led-in his hospital-bed, with Carla sat-in a chair that was next-to his bed.

"Thanks for staying. You really didn't have too. I hardly deserve your company at the moment, do I?!" Peter told-her humbly.

"Yeah well I'm not here for _**you **_Peter. I'm here because your family would be devastated-if anything were-to happen-to ya." Carla told-him, calmly, but quite firmly at the same-time.

"Who'd have thought-it eh?! _**You **_caring for my Family?!" Peter chuckled, although it did cause-him quite a bit of pain.

"Your family weren't the ones who broke my heart Peter!" Carla replied-to him being deadly-serious-now, and she had-to stop herself from crying.

There was then a couple-of seconds where the ex-couple sat-in an awkward-silence before Peter looked-at Carla with apologetic-eyes.

"I _**Am**_ Sorry Carla. Ya _**Do**_know that don't ya?!" He told-her really quite sweetly.

"Yeah well sometimes sorry just isn't good-enough Peter." She replied-to him, still angry with him despite everything that had happened this-evening.

"Please Carla, I'm begging-ya. Just give-me another chance." He gently-pleaded-with her.

She sighed-heavily in response to him before taking an extremely deep, but sharp breath-in.

"No Peter! Look, I'm sorry alright?! Well actually, no, I'm not sorry! But we can't get back-together…..Not Now….." She told-him quite-emotionally as she felt a couple-of tears then trickle-down her cheeks.

"But Carla, we've been through so much-more that has been far-worse than this! Haven't We?! Peter replied, also crying himself-now.

"Yeah we have! But most-of that was because you were ill, Peter! Either you were ill, or my head was in a mess! And ya know-what Peter, I could deal with the drinking, and I could deal with your constant fighting against Nick…..And Rob! Flippin' 'Eck, I even stuck by your side when you tried-to flamin' kidnap Simon! But this…..The cheating…..And With Ti…..No I can't even bring-myself to say-her stupid-name…..Of-All People! Why Her?! I Mean, I think I could have just about gotten-my head around-it if it had been Leanne! But No! No Way! Not With Her! She's half your age for-goodness sake Peter! But No! There's no-coming-back from this Peter! Not-now! Not-ever!" Carla cried-to her Ex-Husband, as she then stood-up in an attempt-to leave the room.

"But Carla, I Love You!" Peter cried back-to the Woman who he truly loved and cared-so much about.

"And I Love _**You **_Peter! Goodness Knows Why?! But I Do!...But I don't trust-ya anymore Peter…..And ya know you've helped-me through So, _**SO **_much Peter Barlow, and for that, I thank-you. Infact, I can't thank-you enough, and I'll never forget how supportive you've been to me! But we can't carry-on anymore. This is the end-of us Peter. This is the end-of us." Carla cried before leaving the Hospital-Room in floods-of tears.

* * *

Later-On that night, after closing-hours at the Rovers, Michelle sat-with Carla, in the back-of the pub, and just hugged-her tightly as she cried-her eyes-out.

"Oh Carla, I know this isn't what you want-to hear right-now Darlin'. But what you did…..It was for the best." Michelle tried-to re-assure her completely and utterly broken-best-friend.

"But I Love Him Michelle. I always have…..Ever-since our first proper conversation at that flamin' alky-meeting…..And I think I always will." Carla cried-to Michelle.

"Oh Babe. I know it's hard. But you don't need Peter. You've got us." Michelle told-her softly.

"Oh Yeah?! And who's us?!" Carla asked-her rather-tearfully as she rubbed her red-eyes sadly.

"You've Got Me…..And then there's Rob…..Steve…..The Factory Lot…..They'll be there for ya….." Michelle replied.

"Except one-of them is dying….." Carla said, choking-out some-more-tears as she thought-of her beloved Hayley. Her amazing, but dying friend who had spent-hours and hours sewing her beautiful-Wedding-Dress for her. What a waste-of precious-time that was for the Lady who Carla absolutely idolised.

"Oh Carla…..I don't know what I can say or do to make-things any better for ya….." Michelle said, getting quite-tearful herself-now.

"Turn-back time and catch Peter before he slept with Tina and stop-him in his tracks!" Carla cried before she then burst-into yet another flood-of tears.

Back-at the Hospital, Deirdre was now sat with an equally upset Peter. He may have been the one-in the wrong-here, but the truth was that he now deeply-regretted his affair with Tina.

"What am I gonna-do without-her Deirdre?!" Peter cried-to his Step-Mother.

"Honestly?! I don't know Peter. I really don't know. I thought you two were for keeps…..I was thinking….._'Great! Peter has finally settled-down with someone who he loves and someone who he is truly happy with!' _What went wrong ey Peter?!" Deirdre asked-him.

"Ya know what went wrong Deirdre. I went and slept with Tina didn't I?!" He replied-to her sadly, annoyed with himself for ever-being-so-stupid.

"Why though Peter?! You already had everything you could have possibly wanted or needed with Carla?!" Deirdre asked-him, more confused with her Step-Son's recent-actions, rather than angry with him-now.

"Well I know that now don't I Deirdre?! But I stupidly thought that-that wasn't enough?! Boy how wrong was I?! Carla was and always will-be the perfect-Woman for me. She stuck by me through everything…..And I mean, absolutely everything Deirdre! But then I go and pay-her-back by cheating-on her…..I'm such an idiot Deirdre…..I don't blame-her for walking-away…..I really-don't." Peter replied as his crying then became hysterical.

"Oh Peter. Come-Here." Deirdre told her Step-Son as she stood-up and leaned-over his hospital bed to gently hug-him, being careful-of his recent-injuries.

* * *

Over-at the Rovers, Michelle had finally managed-to convince Carla to get-some-sleep. She had sat with her in the spare-bedroom until she had practically cried-herself to sleep. Michelle sighed-as she watched her very-best-friend ever sleeping, apparently peacefully, but who knew what was going-on in that messed-up head-of hers at the moment.

"Stay Strong Darlin'." Michelle whispered-to a sleeping-Carla, not wanting to awake-her, before she then left the room, and gently shut the door behind-her, leaving Carla to sleep, before heading-into Hers & Steve's Bedrooms to catch-some-sleep herself.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It was requested that I continued this fic, so here goes! I hope you like it! **_

A couple-of weeks later and Peter had now fully-recovered from his injuries and was back-on the Street, currently living-at Deirdre's as he tried-to keep-himself on the straight and narrow.

He came-downstairs that morning and sat-on the sofa, Deirdre was already awake and was in the kitchen. "Good-Morning." She softly greeted-him with as she walked-into the living-room. "Oooh you look awful." She told-him worriedly.

"Yeah I know…..I haven't been sleeping recently….." Peter trailed-off.

"Why?! Are ya still in pain?! I thought you had recovered from that now?!" Deirdre questioned-him.

"No, I have. I have. It's just that I never sleep well when I'm on my own…..I never sleep well without Carla by my side….." Peter trailed-off, feeling sorry for himself slightly.

"Oh Peter…..Well I hate to say I told-ya so, but, you've only got yourself to blame darlin'….." Deirdre told-him, gently, but truthfully all the same.

"I know I have…..But that doesn't stop me from missing-her does it?!" Peter said.

"I suppose-not…..But look-at the positives okay?! You've been sober for how long now?!" She asked-him.

"10 Days and counting." He replied.

"Well that's great Peter. And it's not as if you're living-on your own now, is it?! Not whilst you're staying-here and you are welcome-to stay-here as long as you like Peter. You know that." She told-him kindly.

"Thank-You Deirdre, this means a lot to me. I'd never expect ya to support-me so much, especially not when I've messed-up so badly….." He trailed-off.

"Yeah well you best-be grateful." Deirdre shot-him a cheeky-smile. "Because I've given all of my booze to the neighbours all for your sake."

"Awww Deirdre ya didn't have to do that." Peter told-her, feeling-bad that Deirdre was doing-so much for him when he really-really-really did-not-deserve-it…..

Meanwhile, Hayley had popped-into the Factory. Herself & Carla had-had regular-contact ever-since she had been diagnosed with Cancer, and their strong-yet-unlikely friendship had grown-even stronger ever-since Peter's affair had come-to the light…..

Hayley sat-herself down-into the chair that had once belonged-to Peter, as Carla sat-down opposite-her, in her-own chair.

"So how are things then?!" Carla asked Hayley, currently holding-it together purely for the sake-of her work-force who were just-outside working-at their machines at the moment…..

"Never Better Carla. I have weeks to live, yet, I've never been happier with my life how it is. But that's not what I'm here to talk-about Carla…..I'm here to talk-about-you, so how are _**you **_coping?!" Hayley asked-her, concerned for-her friends mental-state.

"Oh you know-me Hayley…..Life goes-on….." Carla trailed-off.

"Except-it doesn't Carla. If anyone knows that then it's me. Now tell-me how you're really feeling please, and this time I want the truth." Hayley told-her, quite firmly.

Carla sighed. "I could kill-him Hayley. I really-could….." Carla suddenly paused.

"But?!" Hayley questioned, sensing that there was more-to this than Carla was currently letting-on.

The Broken Woman Sighed Once-Again. "But I miss-him Hayley….." She told-her friend deadly-truthfully, suddenly showing the body-language and the mannerisms of a frightened little-girl as she curled-herself-up into a ball in the swinging-chair.

"That's perfectly natural Carla." Hayley told-her gently.

"Is it though?!" Carla questioned-her. "He cheated-on me Hayley! He cheated-on me with someone half-his-age, someone who _**I **_ invited-into our home, someone who I thought I could trust…..Yet every-night I still find-myself reaching-out for him…..And I'm not just reaching-out for any-old-man Hayley…..It's Peter…..It's Peter that I'm reaching-out for…..Infact…..I don't think I'll ever stop loving-him Hayley, no-matter how hard I try….." Carla told Hayley quietly and vulnerably as she wiped a stray-tear from her eye.

Peter was now-at his Alcoholics Support-Group, and he had just volunteered-to speak…..He stood-up and took a deep-breath-in before beginning…..

"Most-of you lot know me by now, but for those-of you who don't, my name's Peter Barlow, and I'm an alcoholic. I've urm…..I've messed-up my life-up pretty-badly recently…..And it wasn't just the booze…..I did the worst thing that anyone could-possibly-do when you're in a relationship…..I cheated-on her, I cheated-on my brand-new Wife…..I didn't even make-it through to the end-of our Wedding Day without kissing this other-girl…..And what makes-it even-worse is that I was stone-cold sober when I did that…..And I won't go into details…..But I needed-to come-here today, because…..Well, because, I had everything that I could-ever-have possibly-dreamed-of, before I messed-it all up that was…..I had money, I had a decent-job that I enjoyed…..And I had the most supportive, amazing…..But yet absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous Wife ever…..But I don't think I realised just how much I loved-her until…..Well until I lost-her…..But that's why I'm here today isn't it?! Because loosing-her meant that I fell-off the Wagon, but if I'm ever gonna stand a chance-of winning her back, then I need-to stay sober…..For Her Sake, let-alone my-own….."

After the meeting, Howard approached an emotional Peter, who was now stood with his cup-of coffee. "Are you okay Peter?!" Howard asked-him, concerned for the obviously-troubled-man.

"Don't be nice to me Howard. I hardly deserve-it do I?!" Peter told-him, more angry with himself rather than Howard.

"I'm here to help-ya Peter. And I know that shouting-at ya is not gonna do that." Howard told-him gently, this man had the patience-of a Saint.

"I miss her Howard." Peter replied-to him tearfully. "And I know that it's my entire fault, but I love-her…..I Love Carla more than anything in this world…..And I miss her…..Infact, I miss-her now more than ever….."

"Oh Peter….." Howard sighed, placing a hand against the broken-man's shoulder…..

Back-Over-at the Factory, Hayley was now next-to Carla, as they stood, leaning against the desks together.

"Carla, you look like you could cry." Hayley told-her sympathetically.

"Me?! Cry?! No Never!" Carla replied-to her a little-sarcastically.

"Carla…..Ya don't fool-me. Ya know that." The Older-Woman said with a small-smile as a couple-of tears then fell-from Carla's eyes.

"Why did he have to sleep with her Hayley?!" She cried-to her close-friend.

"Oh Love, I don't know." Hayley replied-to Carla as she nervously put an arm around-her shoulders.

"But we were so happy." Carla told-her as the tears flooded-down onto her cheeks.

"Oh Sweetheart, come-here." Hayley said, before hugging Carla tightly.

Later-on that day, Carla was walking Hayley home for the evening, as they reached Roys Rolls, Hayley turned-back-to face Carla.

"Are you gonna be okay?! Where are ya staying?!" Hayley asked-her softly.

"At the flat…..Peter's staying-at Number 1….." Carla trailed-off; she hated staying-in that flat all by herself…..

"Oh Love, ya can't be staying-in there all by yourself, why don't ya move-into ours for a little-while eh?!" Hayley very-kindly offered-to the Vulnerable Woman.

"Oh Hayley, don't be silly. I couldn't do that to ya?! I mean, what would Roy think, hey?!" Carla replied, and as she did-so, Peter was walking-along the Street, just coming-back-home to Number One, having been-at Howard's for a little-while after the AA Meeting.

"Carla." He called-out upon spotting his Wife.

"Ugh. What does he want?! Go Away Peter!" She told-him firmly.

"Carla Please?!" Peter begged-her.

"What makes ya think that I should even consider giving you the time-of day Peter?!" Carla sniped-at him.

"Carla, Love, you go-on inside. Come-On. Arguing-on the Street is gonna do no-one any good, and you'll just upset the Neighbours. Now in ya go…..I'll deal with Peter." Hayley told-her softly, and Carla did as she was told, walking through to Roys Rolls and then upstairs to where Roy & Hayley lived as Hayley dealt with Peter, as she had promised-to-do.

"I don't think this is the right-time for this Peter." Hayley told-him calmly.

"I know…..And I'm Sorry Hayley…..But is she okay?!" Peter asked-her, knowing how much Carla had depended-upon-him when they were together, and even before they were together, and he just didn't know how she would-be coping-now that they were apart…..

Hayley sighed; she couldn't be angry at the bloke no-matter how hard she tried. "Dya want the truthful answer?!" She asked-him softly.

"Yes Please." Peter replied, not looking-forwards to what he was potentially about-to hear from Hayley.

"She thinks she's coping without-ya. But she's not Peter. She's really not. And I just hope you know just how much you've hurt-her. I had her crying her eyes-out-to me at the Factory earlier." Hayley told-him truthfully, and Peter's head-fell at this statement as he looked-down towards the ground.

"What have I done Hayley?!" He asked-her sadly.

"More than anyone thinks that's for sure." She told-him, firmly, but not angrily.

"Can ya do me a favour please?!" Peter asked-her vulnerably.

"Depends what it is." Hayley replied-to him.

"Well for one, tell-her she's welcome to stay at the flat as long as she likes. I refuse to kick-her out on the Streets, this mess is my fault, not hers. And two….." Peter paused for a moment, could he really ask this of a dying woman?! "And two…..Can ya look-after her for me?! I gave-up that privilege the moment I slept with Tina…..But Carla needs looking-after Hayley…..And I think you know that….." Peter told-her sincerely.

"I'll do my best Peter. But just listen-to me for a second, constantly begging Carla to talk-to ya…..It won't work Peter…..Not with Carla it won't. If you want to salvage even just a friendship with Carla from this mess then you're gonna have to be patient with her. And everything will have to be on her terms, and not yours. Now that woman Loves You more than anything I can even bare-to think-about Peter, and I know that if she could turn back time and stop-ya from cheating-on her then she would, now you've gotta prove-to her that you'd be willing to do the same…..Would ya?!" Hayley asked-him.

"Oh Hayley of-course I would…..I would do anything Hayley…..Really…..And I mean anything!" Peter told-her desperately.

"Right…..Well Good…..Now hold that thought eh?! Goodnight Peter." Hayley told-him.

"Goodnight…..And Thanks….." Peter said before heading-back-to Deirdre's.

_**Please-Review! **_

_**I hope you liked that chapter, it was kind-of meant as a little preview for what's to come, plus much much more!**_

_**So here's what's in store for the broken-couple…..**_

_**Hayley urges Carla to at-least talk-to Peter civilly…..**_

_**But when she sees him talking-to Tina, how will she react?!**_

_**Rob has strong-words for Peter…..**_

_**Peter continues to battle his demons…..**_

_**And without Peter, Carla's emotions take her back-to a time she'd rather forget…..**_

_**Hayley's condition worsens.**_

_**And Carla supports Roy as much as she can, but will the man have some wise words for her?! **_


	3. Chapter 3

A couple-of days later, and Carla hadn't even-seen Peter, and she was still staying at Hayley's & Roy's. She had been putting a brave-face-on for everything, but Hayley could-tell that Carla was still struggling more than ever, although she had seemed a little-bit brighter these past-couple-of days…..

"Morning." Carla said tiredly as she walked-into the Cropper's Living-Room in her dressing-gown.

"Oh Good Morning Love. Did ya sleep-well?!" Hayley asked-as she sat-on the sofa, quite-obviously in pain, but also coping.

"Better than last-night I suppose….." Carla trailed-off, sitting next-to Hayley on the sofa as Roy entered the room. "Oh. Morning Roy." She said, trying-to smile for the troubled-man.

"Good Morning. Can I make you a coffee, Carla?!" Roy kindly offered-her as he headed-over towards the kitchen.

"Oh no thanks Roy." Carla said, not wanting to be a hassle to them both whilst she was staying-here.

Hayley just looked-at Carla, knowing her well. "Yes she will Roy. Milk no sugars." She said, still looking-at Carla, directly into her eyes as she spoke.

Carla sighed, causing Hayley to shoot-her a concerned-look. "Peter's meant to be coming-to the Factory later-on today to sort-out finishing his contract and stuff…..I think I might cancel though, I don't think I can handle being in that Office alone with him at the moment….." Carla revealed-to Hayley, obviously worrying about everything.

"You're gonna have to talk-to him at some-point Love." Hayley told-her gently, but her words were honest and truthful.

"I know I am…..I'm just not sure I can hack those puppy-eyes of his…..I might end-up doing something I regret….." Carla told Hayley truthfully.

"Like what?!" The Woman asked.

"Like taking-him back, and giving-him a second-chance….." She trailed-off quietly.

Hayley just stared-at Carla.

"What?!" Carla asked-upon noticing this.

"Carla, if ya love-him so much, then would a second-chance really be such a bad-thing?!" Hayley softly suggested-to her.

"And who says I love-him so much?!" Carla asked.

"You do. Everything about ya. Your whole-being says-it. Carla, ya might aswell have a massive-sign hanging-around your neck saying 'I Love Peter Barlow.' " Hayley said before sighing-in pure-sympathy for the obviously broken-woman.

Roy then brought the coffee's over.

"Ta Roy." Carla said, taking the mug from him.

"Carla, may I ask what your plans are for today?!" Roy asked-her, a little-shyly.

"Work, Work, Work. Come-back here…..Work Some More. I'll probably cry a bit and then sleep…..'Cos that's what my life has come-to these days….." Carla sadly replied-to him.

"Okay, I just needed-to know if you would be here for lunch and tea, that's all?!" Roy politely asked-Carla.

"Oooh No Roy, ya don't need-to do that. Not for me….." Carla trailed-off.

"Uh yes he does." Hayley interrupted-her.

"Hayley, you've both got enough on your plate, without having-to feed-me." Carla told-her, feeling-bad.

"Then have lunch with Peter." Hayley suggested.

"No Way." Carla told-her firmly.

"Carla, you need-to at-least talk-to him. You'll never get over-this by just avoiding-him." Hayley replied-to her, firmly, but gently all the same.

Carla sighed. "Fine. I'll talk-to him."

Meanwhile, Rob was making his way over-to Number One, mainly to see Tracy. Peter answered the door.

"Ugh. What do _**you **_want?!" Peter grunted-at him, looking as rough as ever this-morning.

"I'm here to see Tracy. Now move before I punch your lights-out." Rob told-him with a supressed-anger before barging-past Peter and walking-on through.

"I was going-out anyway." Peter said as Deirdre followed-him outside just as he got a text.

"Are you off to one-of your meetings?!" Deirdre asked-him softly, and Peter just nodded-at her a little-distantly as he read the text-message…..

_**Carla: 2pm. Factory. Do NOT Be Late.**_

"Who's that?!" Deirdre questioned her Step-Son.

"Carla. She wants to meet-me. 2pm at the Factory?!" Peter said, a little confused, but part-of him was slightly excited by the prospect-of getting-to talk-to Carla again…..

"Well that's good-news. Surely?! It's got to be?!" Deirdre wondered out-loud as Rob & Tracy made their-way out-of Number One.

"What's good-news?!" Tracy asked.

"Carla. She wants to meet Peter later-on." Deirdre informed them both.

Rob got-up into Peter's face. If you hurt my Sister _**again, **_then I'm gonna kill-ya. Have ya got that?!" Rob practically-threatened-him, before Tracy tugged-at his sleeve and then dragged-him away from her Step-Brother.

"Come-On." Deirdre told Peter softly.

"What?!" Peter asked.

"I'll give-ya a lift. To your meeting." Deirdre kindly offered-to him.

"Nooo Deirdre, I'd rather-walk." Peter said, but Deirdre just laughed-at him.

"Pft. As If. Now get-in the car you." Deirdre ordered-him and he did as he was told.

"Thanks Deirdre." Peter told-her rather-gratefully before shutting the passenger-car-door behind-him.

A while-later, over-at Roy's & Hayley's, Hayley had now gone-for a sleep as she was feeling rather under-the-weather today, and she was also in a _**lot**_-of pain. However,Roy was a little-surprised-to find Carla sat-in their living-room when he eventually came-upstairs to the café for some-lunch.

"Oh. I thought you'd said that you'd be at work all day?! I didn't make-you any lunch, I'm sorry I….." Roy panicked.

"Oh Roy it's fine." Carla told-him softly, sniffling-in a few-tears as she did-so.

"Oh. Okay." Roy replied, now noticing that Carla was seemingly-upset. "I hope you don't mind-me asking Carla, but you alright?!" He asked-her, sitting-in the arm-chair near-to Carla, who was currently settled-down-on the sofa.

"To be honest…..Not really Roy no….." Carla trailed-off truthfully.

"I know you must be feeling hurt. However, Peter is not dying is he?!" Roy told Carla quietly, not in rude, or a sorrowful way…..Just-in a…..Roy kind-of a way…..

"No…..Oh Roy, I must sound-so selfish….." Carla paused for a couple-of seconds before speaking-up again. "How are you coping anyway?!"

"I'm not the one with Cancer." Roy replied-to her.

"Well No. But you're the one preparing-to lose the love-of your life." Carla told-him truthfully.

"And yet you act like you have already lost-yours….." Roy trailed-off, and Carla just looked-down, feeling guilty for wallowing-in her own self-pity so-much. "I'm Sorry Carla. That was rude-of me. I…..I shouldn't have said that." The man apologised.

"No Roy. You're Right. You're so _**so **_right." She told-him meaningfully.

"Carla, may I give you some advice?!" Roy asked-her a little-nervously, Carla wasn't always the easiest-of people-to talk-to unless you knew-her well…..

"Of-Course ya can Roy." Carla replied.

"Carla, by no means do I agree with what Peter has done. Nor am I the person to give-out second-chances. But what I will say is this…..Don't waste your time thinking about what should be or what could be…..Life is as they say…..Too Short…..And who are we to waste the precious time that we have left?!"

It was now nearing 2pm and Carla was making her way over-to the Factory to meet Peter. She was just walking past the Rovers, when she spotted-something that broke-her heart. Peter was talking-to Tina, quietly.

"You used me Peter!" Tina scolded-him through gritted-teeth.

"Shut-Up Tina, you wanted-it as much as I did! But I know one thing for sure, and that's that getting involved with you was the biggest mistake of my life!" Peter told-her angrily.

"Oh my heart bleeds for ya Peter!" Tina said sarcastically.

"I hate you!" Peter told-her.

"Oh Yeah?! Well the feeling's mutual!" Tina snapped-back-at him.

"You've wrecked-my life!" Peter shouted-at her, and Carla heard-that as she quietly waited behind a nearby tree-trunk as she listened-in on their rather-heated conversation.

"No, I think you did that all by yourself Mate!" Tina said, getting tearful now.

"Okay, so maybe I played a part-in it all too! But I _**LOVE **_Carla more than anything in this world!" Peter said, and Tina slapped-him across the cheek as she tried-to hold-back the tears.

"What the heck did ya do that for?!" Peter shouted-at her.

"Because you broke my heart!" Tina cried. Carla just rolled-her-eyes at the girl, she wasn't the only person who's heart was broken because-of Peter…..Carla continued-to listen-in to see how Peter reacted-to this news.

"Well I'm sorry! But I did warn-ya that I was bad-news didn't I?! Before anything had even happened between-us! Now get-lost Tina." Peter told-her before walking-off as he too was heading-towards the Factory when she had stopped-him from doing-so.

Over-at Roy's and Hayley's, Roy had just taken Hayley up a cup-of coffee to find that she was still fast-asleep-in their bed. "Hayley." Roy quietly called-her, but she didn't respond. "Hayley." He repeated and she began-to stir.

"Roy…..Are you okay?! Howz Carla?!" Hayley asked Roy, her voice sounded weak and frail.

"Tearful, but you know her better than I do." Roy replied-to Hayley truthfully.

"Oh Roy, I do feel-so sorry for her." Hayley confided-in Roy.

"Well I am afraid that there is not much that we can do for her." Roy told-her gently as he sat-next-to her on the edge-of the bed, placing the cup-of coffee onto the bedside-table as he did-so.

"I feel helpless." Hayley said worriedly.

"Yes well…..I know the feeling well my dear." Roy told Hayley, his panics about his Wife's rapid decline-in health that was looming constantly at the back-of his mind.

Hayley sighed-in sympathy for her Husband. She may have been absolutely-terrified, but she knew that Roy's fears were double-that. "I know that ya do My Love." Hayley said, taking Roy's hand as she spoke.

Carla & Peter were now in the Factory Office together. Carla was sat-in her swivel-chair, whilst Peter was stood-at the other-side of the Office, pacing-up and down the width of the room as he thought about what-to say-to Carla. Carla just watched-him for a couple-of minutes, before deciding that she needed-to say something, because he certainly wasn't about-to.

"Are ya gonna say something then?!" Carla snapped-at him a little-bit.

"All I keep wanting-to say is I'm Sorry Carla…..But I know that-that won't be good-enough. Not after what I've done….." Peter trailed-off as Carla stood-up.

"What you've done?! You say that like _**you're **_the one who has been most-affected-by all of this. What about me eh Peter?! What about me?!" Carla asked-him firmly.

"I know that I've put you through hell Carla….." Peter replied calmly, feeling ashamed-of himself.

"Hell?! You've put-me through Hell 5 Times Over!" Carla shouted-at Peter, trying to hold back the tears as she did-so.

"And if I could change that….."

"You would. Yes I know that Peter. I've heard-it all before." Carla interrupted-him.

"I never stopped loving-ya Carla. Ya know…..I did what I did with Tina…..But what you really need-to know is that I have never ever stopped loving-you." Peter told-Carla, getting-tearful-himself now.

"And I actually believe-ya Peter. But what I don't understand is why ya carried-on regardless! Ya know, after everything that we've been through together, the last thing that I ever thought would break-us-up was an affair! Simon…..Leanne…..Frank Flippin' Foster…..Yes…..But not this Peter. Not this!" Carla said, finally crying-as she pointed-at Peter accusatively.

Peter looked-down sadly. "I don't know what I can say to make this any better Carla." He told-her tearfully, and Carla almost found-herself feeling-sorry for him inside as he struggled-to hold-back the tears that were at the back-of his eyes, ready to just fall and fall and fall as soon as he was alone-again…..

"I Loved Ya Peter!" Carla cried-to him. "I loved ya so so flamin' much!" She said as the tears flooded-down from her eyes.

The tears finally began-to trickle down Peter's cheeks. "And I loved-ya too Carla…..I still-do." He cried-to her.

"Not enough though eh?!" Carla told-him as she wiped her eyes, sniffling-in those tears as she did-so.

"Is there any way back-for us now?!" Peter asked-her tearfully.

"I…..I don't even know Peter….." Carla said. "Can ya go now please?!"

"Okay…..But before I do…..Know this…..I Love You Carla." Peter said before walking-out of the Office and then heading-back-to Number-One…..

As-soon as Peter was out-of ear-shot as she heard the Factory-Doors shut, Carla broke-down-into floods-of tears.

"I Love You Too." She cried-to herself.

_**Please-Review!**_

_**Plenty-to come for this broken-couple as Hayley's health-rapidly-deteriates. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A week or so passed-by and Peter was on his way to visit Hayley whilst Carla was at work. He needed-to know the truth, but he also knew that he just wouldn't get that from Carla. On his way there, he bumped-into Rob, too lost in his own little-world to notice-him before he had literally walked-into him.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Rob scowled-at Peter.

"Oh Urm…..Sorry…..Sorry Rob….." Peter trailed-off.

"Yeah you better-be. Bet you've said that a lot recently haven't ya?! Sorry?!" Rob asked-him, taunting the guy.

"Well yeah I have actually….." Peter simply replied.

"Yeah, to my Sister." Rob told-him.

"Yeah, and I mean-it every single time that I say-it. And that's the truth Rob." Peter told Rob calmly.

"Yeah but ya wouldn't have to be saying-it if ya hadn't of messed-up so badly in the first-place." Rob said, getting-up into Peter's face as he did-so. "Ya know what Peter?! After the Wedding, I thought I'd try my best to be civil with ya! Even when you picked that fight with me in the shop, it was Tracy making a big deal of that, not me! And dya know why I did that?!" Rob asked-him.

Peter just shook his head-in response-to the obviously-very-angry guy, and it was understandable.

"I did it, not because I was starting-to like-ya! No! That could never happen! And especially not now! I did it because I love my Sister! And I could see that she loved-you! She loved-ya more than anything Peter! And she probably still-does!...Love-Ya that is! Just tell-me one thing Peter, why did ya do-it?!" Rob questioned-him.

Peter just looked-down. "Don't ask-me that Rob."

Rob gave Peter a gentle-shove backwards. "No! I want answers. Why did ya do it?!" He repeated his question.

"Rob, I….."

"You're What?! You're Sorry?!" Rob interrupted-him, still lightly shoving the man backwards, which just frustrated-Peter…..

"YES!" Peter shouted, finally standing his ground as he gave Rob a firm shove back-in-return for all of his previous-shoves. "Yes Rob! I Am Sorry, Okay?! But you've seen Tina! Infact YOU have kissed-her! Shame Tracy never found-out about _** that **_one hey?!" Peter fought-back.

Rob suddenly just snapped, grabbing Peter by the throat and pinning-him-up against the nearest-wall.

"You don't say a word to Tracy. Dya hear-me?!" Rob threatened-him.

"You're just a guilty-as I am!" Peter quietly told Rob through gritted-teeth.

"At-least I didn't sleep with her and break my Sister's Heart!" Rob told-him firmly.

"Yeah but ya could break _**my **_Sister's heart ya selfish git!" Peter snapped-at him, releasing Rob's grip from around his neck.

"And I could break your neck, but I'm not going-to! Besides, You and Tracy aren't even blood-related!" Rob backed-away from Peter, but purely for his Sister's sake. But never-ever for Peter's sake, never-again, and that was for-sure. Despite everything, Rob knew that Carla still loved Peter more than anything, and that she would never forgive her Younger-Brother if he were to intentionally-hurt the love-of her life…..

"Get Lost Rob." Peter said, before walking-away, and as Peter turned-his-back-on Rob, Rob was more than a little-bit tempted-to go and jump-on the cheating-scumbag and put-him-in hospital all-over-again…..But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't do that to Carla…..

* * *

Meanwhile, over-at the Factory, Michelle had popped-in to see how Carla was doing. As she opened the Office-Door, she noticed that Carla very-quickly seemed-to turn her back-on her.

"Carla?!" Michelle questioned worriedly.

Carla slowly turned-around, but it was obvious that she was hiding something behind-her back.

"Are you hiding something from-me?!" Michelle asked-her, not wanting-to accuse her best-friend-of anything suspicious, but she knew that Carla was likely-to see-it that way.

"No….." Carla Lied.

"Carla….." Michelle trailed-off.

Carla just sighed before revealing what it actually was that she had behind-her back. It was a glass and a full bottle-of vodka. _'At least she hasn't drunk any of it yet.' _Michelle thought-to herself.

"Oh Carla, the booze isn't gonna help-ya." Michelle told-her sympathetically. Carla remembered saying similar words-to Peter on the night that they had first gotten-together…..The night her life had been made complete…..Or so she had thought…..

"I was only gonna have one-glass….." Carla lied once-again.

Michelle sighed-at her obviously-struggling-best-friend. She felt so very bad for her. She hadn't deserved what Peter had done-to her a couple-of months back. She hadn't deserved any-of the tragedies in her life. The Poor Woman. But then again, neither-had Michelle…..

"Carla, I can read-ya like a book." Michelle said, finally approaching Carla and gently coaxing both the glass and the bottle-of vodka out-of Carla's hands and into her own.

"Hayley, she looked-proper pale this-morning. I don't think she's got long left 'Chelle. And the worst-thing-is, is that I don't think Roy even realises-it….." Carla told Michelle both truthfully and tearfully.

"Oh I Know. It's heart-breaking isn't it?! But that's not what the vodka is about, Carla, is it?!" Michelle half-asked and half-told her best-friend.

"It's a mix-of everything….." Carla replied-to Michelle as a couple-of tears finally released themselves from Carla's eyes and fell-down her cheeks.

"Oh Carla, come-here." Michelle said, hugging the Broken-Woman tightly as she cried.

Roy entered the Office just as this happened. "Oh Sorry, I have come-at a bad-time haven't I?! I'll…..I Will Go….." Roy excused-himself a little-awkwardly.

"No! Roy…..Stay…..Please." Carla encouraged-him, pulling-herself away from Michelle, trying-to compose-herself as best as she could as she then walked-over towards Roy. "What can I do for ya darlin'?!" She asked-him softly, as her very best-friend watched-on-in awe-of her. She could be so strong when she put-her mind-to it.

* * *

Peter had now finally reached Roys Rolls, and Anna had taken-him up the stairs, where Hayley was now welcoming-him-in. She looked very-fragile, and very-pale, and also in a lot-of pain…..

"Take a seat Peter. I'll just put the kettle-on." Hayley told-him kindly.

"No, Hayley, I can-do that." Peter offered-to her, helping-her over-to the sofa before walking-over towards there kitchen. Peter re-appeared a minute-or so later with two cups of coffee.

"Here we are. Two Coffees. Both with Milk. One with one-sugar, and one with two." Peter said with a small-smile pointed-in Hayley's direction as he placed the tray-onto the living-room table before taking a seat-opposite Hayley in the arm-chair, whilst she sat-on the sofa.

"Thank-You Love." Hayley told-him gratefully. "How are you coping?!" She asked-him kindly.

"That's not what I'm here for Hayley. I came-to ask-ya about Carla." He replied-to her, getting straight-to the point.

Hayley just sighed. "Well she says that she's just fine. But everyone-else knows the truth….." Hayley told Peter truthfully, wincing-in pain as she shuffled-around slightly-on the sofa, trying-to make-herself comfortable as she did-so.

"Are you okay?!" Peter asked-her, struggling-at the very sight-of Hayley looking-so weak and vulnerable.

"I'll be alright." Hayley told-him, her lie very unconvincing-to Peter.

"Carla absolutely admires you Hayley." Peter told the Elder-Woman truthfully, with a sweet but also sad-smile-at the same-time.

"Well the feeling's mutual Peter. She's an amazing-Woman. And you were dead-stupid to loose-her through such a foul mistake!" Hayley told-him, still quite obviously-in a lot-of pain.

"I Know…..I Know That Hayley…..I really-do…..And I'm determined-to stay sober so that I can start putting my life back-on-track again….." Peter trailed-off as he noticed that Hayley seemed-to now be in what looked-like unbearable-pain. "Hayley?! Hayley!" Peter said, quickly rushing-over-to her, and crouching-down infront-of her. "Hayley, I think we need-to call-you an ambulance." Peter told-her worriedly. No. This could not be happening. She couldn't die whilst she was in his company, Carla would never forgive-him. Forget Carla, the whole Street wouldn't forgive-him.

"Hayley, listen-to me, I want-ya to hold my hand okay?! And squeeze-it whenever the pain becomes-too much for ya, alright?! And I'm gonna call-an ambulance….." Peter told-her a little-tearfully, pulling his phone-out of pocket and ringing 999 before taking a hold-of Hayley's both weak and fragile-hand.

* * *

Back-at the Factory, Michelle had now gone, and Roy was sat across the desk from where Carla was sat.

"The thing-is Carla. Hayley has started-to plan her Funeral…..And she just wondered whether…..Well…..As both her close-friend and her boss…..Well, whether you would consider giving a speech at the Service?!" Roy nervously asked-the Strong-Woman.

"Oh Roy, I'd be absolutely honoured-to." Carla replied, forgetting-her own issues for just a moment there as tears pooled-in the back-of her eyes. Carla had always seen-it as a great-privilege-to have a Lady such-as Hayley working-for her, and to also have-her as a close-friend and confident aswell just made Hayley that extra-bit-more special-to Carla…..

Roy's phone then started-to ring…..

"_Hello…..Yes…..Oh…..Well is she okay?!...I'm on my way!" _A panicked-Roy then put the phone-down.

"I've got-to go….." Roy told Carla.

"Roy?! Are you okay?! Who was that?! Were they-on about Hayley?!" Carla asked-as Roy began-to walk-away from Carla and then through the Factory.

"Roy! Talk-to me!" Carla practically demanded from the obviously distressed-man. The thought-of his Wife being-in pain without-him there to hold-her closely was just all too much for the both poor and worrying-Husband.

Roy suddenly spun-around-to talk-to Carla just as they had left the Factory together.

"That was Peter…..He was talking-to Hayley, and she had a funny-turn, he's called-an ambulance…..Now I'm really-sorry Carla, but I must-go and be with my Wife." Roy said, before walking-away.

Carla just froze-at the very-mention-of Peter's Name. She wanted-to go with Roy, but she didn't know whether she could cope with seeing Peter once-again. It would break-her completely. No. She had to go. Hayley was her friend. One-of her closest-ones infact. She could deal with Peter later-on.

"Roy?! Roy! Wait-Up! I'm Coming With Ya!" Carla then shouted across the Street, running-after the poor-man...

* * *

_**Please-Review! **_

_**Thought I'd leave-it there so the next-chapter can be nice and overly-dramatic! **_

_**Coming-Up…..**_

_**Has Peter potentially saved Hayley's Life?! And if-so, how will this change things for the generally hated-man-of the Street?!**_

_**Carla supports Roy whilst Hayley is in hospital…..**_

_**Rob takes an obviously struggling-Carla back-to his flat, but can she deal with being back-at her old-flat with all of its memories, without Peter there to comfort-her?! **_

_**As Carla breaks-down, she falls-into comforting-arms, but will they be Peter's, or another-man's?! **_

_**Peter is faced with temptation once-again when Tina tries-to support-him after a difficult-day at the hospital, but will he go with her, or will he turn-her away?! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have decided that I want to make this fic as much about Hayley & Roy as I do about Carla & Peter, so there may be some rather-sensitive scenes involved-in the next-few chapters, including-this-one. So just for the warning, that some scenes may a little-bit upsetting. **_

The ambulance had arrived-at the hospital a little while-back, and Peter was just sat-in the waiting-area as he waited for Roy to arrive. The ambulance had left before Roy & Carla had reached the café so Peter didn't know that Carla was going-to be with him when they eventually arrived.

Peter stood-up when he spotted Roy's panicked-feet shuffle-along the hospital-corridor.

"Roy, over-here. Come and Sit-Down." Peter said, leading-him over-towards the seats as he spotted Carla not-far behind Roy. "Carla?!" Peter questioned.

"Yep. That's My Name. Don't Wear-It Out! What the HECK have you done?!" Carla screamed-at Peter, giving-him a forceful-shove backwards, obviously worried about her close-yet-dying friend who was currently being treated-in one-of the other-rooms.

"Carla, I know that you're upset…..But this wasn't my fault! She just collapsed-on me!" Peter told Carla truthfully, but she was too emotional and too angry to even consider believing-him.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?!" She screamed. "Not your fault?! Peter everything's your fault! Everything!" She yelled as she broke-down into floods-of tears whilst she batted-at Peter's chest with both-of her fists.

"I'm Sorry Carla. I'm Sorry alright?!" He replied-to her a little-tearfully as he managed-to stop her punching-by hugging-her tightly whilst she cried-her eyes-out as Roy approached-them both.

"I don't mean to be rude, but this is hardly the place for that kind-of behaviour." Roy told-them both a little-sternly, and they both felt-absolutely awful for arguing-infront-of the poor-man when his Wife was currently being-treated-at the hospital.

"I'm Sorry Roy." Peter said.

"Yeah. Me Too." Carla replied-as she sniffled-in some tears, before realising that Peter was infact still holding-her and she snatched-herself away from him viciously. "Get-Off-Of-Me!" Carla snapped-at Peter through gritted-teeth, keeping the volume-of her voice down purely for Roy's sake and no-one-else's.

A Doctor then appeared-into the waiting-area.

"Mr Cropper?!" He asked-for.

"That's Me." Roy replied as he stood-up and walked-over-towards the Doctor with both Carla & Peter gathering behind-him.

"Urm, we could speak-somewhere a little-more private if you like?!" The Doctor kindly-offered-to Roy.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say-it infront of these-two. Carla is a close friend-of Hayley's, and Peter was the man who called the ambulance tonight." Roy informed the Doctor before he continued with his Doctor's Spiel.

"Right…..Well Mr Cropper your Wife is now stable. Her blood-pressure dropped-to a dangerously-low level earlier-on which, alongside the pain she is currently-in anyway, is what caused-her to collapse." The Doctor then looked-at Peter. "Looks like you saved-her life Sir. By calling for the ambulance to come as early-on as you did." The Doctor gently smiled-at Peter.

"And what about the cancer?!" Carla asked, it was the question that no-one wanted-to ask. "Does this mean that it's getting-worse?!"

"I am afraid that we cannot say much-more than we already have done for the time-being." The Doctor replied-to Carla.

"Just tell-us the truth!" Carla snapped-at the Doctor, desperate-to know how her friend-was.

"Mr Cropper?!" The Doctor asked, waiting for his approval.

"The truth would-be greatly appreciated-please." Roy said.

"Okay, so putting-it bluntly Mr Cropper, we don't think that your Wife has much longer-to live…..We will allow-her home as I am informed that these are her wishes…..But, do not under any circumstances assume that she is better because she is at-home. It's going-to be a tough-old week for you both Mr Cropper." The Doctor told-him sadly.

"A Week?! Is that your verdict?!" Roy questioned-the Doctor seriously.

"I'm afraid-so." The Doctor nodded-in sympathy for the poor-man before walking-back-into the treatment-room.

"Oh Roy come-here." Carla told-him tearfully before hugging the man tightly.

A couple-of hours later and Peter had just arrived-back-onto the Street. "Peter!" Deirdre called-after her Step-Son and he walked-over to where she was stood just outside Number One. "How is she?!" She asked-him gently.

"Not Good." Peter frowned. "Infact, they don't recon she's got any more than a week left….." He informed-her sadly.

"Oh that's devastating-news." Deirdre replied-sadly.

"Yeah…..She'll be allowed-to come-home but…..Well…..I think we both know what will happen after that….." Peter trailed-off.

"And how did Roy take-it?!" Deirdre asked-him.

"I don't really know Deirdre. He's a difficult-man to read. Carla was in bits though….." Peter said.

"Carla?!" Deirdre questioned, a little-confused-at his statement.

"Yeah, she came with Roy to the hospital…..She blames-me….." Peter revealed-to Deirdre sadly.

"Oh Peter, you were the one who rang the ambulance for Hayley weren't ya?! And you were the one who stayed with her and kept her safe and as stable as ya could until the ambulance arrived right?! Peter, she was just upset, I'm sure-of it, and you were the easy person to blame." Deirdre tried-to re-assure her obviously upset Step-Son.

"The thing-is though Deirdre…If I hadn't of messed-everything-up in the first-place, then there's every-chance that this wouldn't have happened-at-all …..Hayley has supported Carla so-much ever since we broke-up….." Peter said, feeling a little-guilty.

"Peter, this wasn't your fault." Deirdre tried-to tell-him quite firmly.

"Then why does it feel like it is?!" Peter asked-her rhetorically before heading-into the Rovers…..

Deirdre just watched-him as he walked-away from her. She wanted-to help, but knew that she would be no-use to him if she got on his nerves, so she just left-him for the time-being, she would give-him a ring later-on to see how he was….. 

Back-at the hospital, Roy & Carla were now both sat-at Hayley's bedside whilst she slept firmly.

"You're being-so brave Roy." Carla told-him quietly as she tried-to hold-back the further round-of tears that were about to fall down her face if she wasn't careful. "You haven't even shed a single-tear-so-far…..But I know that ya must-be cut-up inside….." Carla trailed-off as she waited-for his response.

"There's simply no-time for tears Carla. I have to be here to look-after Hayley. It's my job." Roy told-her in a very matter-of fact-way.

"But who's job is it to look-after you, hey?!" Carla asked-him softly.

"I don't have cancer." Roy told-her straight.

"But ya do have a Wife who is dying…..They say that Cancer affects the family just as much as it affects the person who is having-to suffer through with this horrible-disease….." Carla told-him gently.

"I'm not sure if I agree with that statement Carla. I mean…..I'm not the one-in pain…..I haven't had to give-up the job I love…..And the life I love…..All for some evil-disease…..It hardly seems fair-on Hayley for me to look for sympathy from the people who are her close-friends, when she is the one who is suffering the most….." Roy confided-in Carla.

Hayley that began-to stir from her slumber. "What are ya blabbering-on about now?!" She practically murmured as she began-to come-around a little-more before noticing Carla. A big-smile drew-across the elder-ladies Face as soon as she recognised who it was. "Carla!" She said happily.

"Alright Darlin'?!" Carla replied with a cheeky-smirk, instantly snapping-out of her saddened-state. She had to appear-to be as happy as ever for Hayley. She just had-too…..

"A little-bit sore but…..Ya know, I'll get there." Hayley chuckled, acting as bright as ever, despite looking the most frail that she ever-had-done-in her whole-entire life. The sight frightened Carla a little-bit.

"How are you feeling my Love?!" Roy asked-her sensitively.

"Like I just told Carla. A little-bit sore but…..I'm Fine." Hayley re-assured her worried-Husband.

"Hayley, have the Doctor's told-ya….." Carla began but Hayley interrupted-her before she could go any further.

"Yes they have. But we're not gonna cry about-it are we now?! We're gonna be grateful for the time that I have been given on this earth, and we're gonna make the most-of the time that I have left, right?!" Hayley told them both positively, but Carla could see that Roy was struggling-ti hold-things together just as-much as she was.

Back-On The Street, and Peter was now stood-at the bar in the Rovers Return waiting-to be served yet another orange-juice. Tina nervously-approached-him from behind the bar as the tired and emotional-man, whom she still had lots-of feelings-for, rubbed his hands over his face before leaning his elbows against the bar and sinking his head into his arms.

"Everything Okay?!" Tina asked-him, gently but also worriedly.

"Not now you're here no." Peter told-her a little-harshly as he looked-up to face-her.

"Fine I won't serve-ya then." She snapped-at him.

"No. Tina. Please. I'm Sorry." He apologised-to her sincerely.

"You look worn-out." Tina chuckled-at him as she re-approached-him.

"That's 'cos I am." Peter said.

"I heard about what happened with Hayley…..Is she okay?!" Tina asked the man sensitively.

"As okay as someone-can be when they are dying-of cancer….." Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Tina!" Lizz then called from the back-of the bar, and Tina walked-over to the Lady who was both her Boss and one-of her closest-friends….."Are ya sure it's wise, you talking-to him?! Especially after everything that has happened?!" Lizz questioned the girl.

"Lizz, he needed someone to talk-too, that's all….." Tina trailed-off softly.

"Right, well if he wants a chat then he can chat with me whilst I throw-him out-of this pub!" Lizz snapped-harshly.

"No Lizz! He's cut-up about Hayley alright?! We're not doing anything wrong. We're just chatting-okay?!" Tina told Lizz truthfully, and she softened as Tina eyed Peter walking through-to the Smoking-Area…..

Over-at the Hospital, Rob had just arrived-to pick-up his Older-Sister and they were now sat-in the car together whilst Rob drove-her back-to his Place…..

"Are you okay Sis?! Honestly?!" Rob asked Carla, worried-for-her as she was very-quiet this-afternoon…..

"My head's just in a bit-of a state at the moment, that's all…..Bro….." Carla trailed-off sadly.

"Well, you can talk-to me ya know….." He kindly offered-to her.

"Oh well it's just all this stuff with Peter….."

"I shoulda known it might have been him!"

"Well if you'd let-me finish….." She told-him, it was also to do with Hayley, but Rob wouldn't even give-her the chance to get that-in…..

"No Carla! The guy's an idiot! He has never deserved-you, not since day-one! And he most-certainly does not deserve to win ya back-over again now that you're vulnerable to his mind-games! I think you should see this affair as a blessing that you managed-to escape from him when ya did and move-on….." Rob told-her, getting-angry as he thought about how-much Peter had hurt his Sister-by cheating-on him.

"It's not that simple though is it Rob?!" Carla finally snapped-at him. "Ya see, _**this **_is why I can never talk-to ya properly! 'Cos ya just start blabbing-off about much ya hate Peter…..Well, believe-it or not Rob…..I get the point!"

There was an awkward-silence for the rest-of the journey-back-to Rob's Flat. As Carla stepped through the front-door of what used-to be her flat, she was instantly flooded-back with bad-memories. Paul, Liam, Tony, Frank….Frank….

Carla froze-to the spot as Rob caught-up with her.

"Are you okay, Sis?!" Rob asked-her worriedly.

Carla suddenly switched-into this anger-filled-human being as she swiftly spun-herself-around so that she was now facing Rob, furiously staring-directly into his eyes as she did-so.

"How can I be okay when I'm stood-in the flat where I slept with my _**Dead**_ Ex Husband, my _**Dead**_ Ex-Husband's _**Dead**_ Brother, my other _**Dead**_ Ex-Husband who tried-to kill-me, and the _**Dead-**_Monster who RAPED-ME!" Carla screamed before bursting-into floods-of tears and sinking down towards the floor against the nearest-wall as she cried her eyes-out.

A shell-shocked Rob ran-over to his Sister, who was now a jabbering-wreck-on the floor and cradled-her tightly into his arms.

"I don't know what to say Carla." Rob told-her, getting a little-tearful himself-now.

"Tell-Me that everything's gonna be okay. Tell-me that Hayley is gonna survive. Tell-me that Peter never slept with Tina and is on his way to comfort-me right-now." Carla cried-to her Younger-Brother. She sounded-so weak and vulnerable as she did-so.

"I wish that I could-Sis." Rob told-her softly. 

Meanwhile, Peter was smoking a fag out the back-of the Rovers, when Tina walked-into the area.

"You shouldn't be out here." Peter told-her seriously.

"Why Not?!" Tina asked-Peter, walking-over to him and standing closely-infront of the man.

"Us Two Alone Together…..That's bad-news as far as I'm concerned….." Peter trailed-off, determined-not-to allow his temptations for Tina to get the better-of him…..

"Well ya seemed pretty desperate for my company back-inside….." Tina told-him, a little-seductively.

"I was having a weak-moment, and I needed some-support. Whether it was you, or whether it was Emily Bishop, it wouldn't have made the slightest-bit of difference Tina." Peter replied-to her quite-firmly.

"Except, ya don't want Emily Bishop, do ya?! But ya want-me though…..Right Peter?!" Tina said, still trying-to seduce-him back-into his filthy old-ways with every-single word that she spoke.

"Wrong. I want_**ed **_you. Once-upon a time. Yes. But that turned-out to be the biggest-mistake-of my life. I'm not giving-into you Tina. I refuse-to." Peter told-her rather-stubbornly.

"Problem-Is Peter…..I don't believe a word-that ya say….." Tina trailed-off as she drew-her lips nearer and nearer to his, until they were finally touching.

The very-second that their lips touched, Peter flinched-away from Tina. "NO!" Peter shouted. "I'm doing this Tina. I _**Won't **_Do This. Not Again!" He told-her firmly before storming back-through-towards the inside-part-of the Rovers…..

Rob & Carla were now back-in the car again as Rob realised that staying-in the flat would have been no-good for Carla whatsoever. However, he still held his Sister closely, and just listened-to what she had-to say.

"There's only two people who have seen-me more frightened than I am right-now Rob…..There's only two-people who have seen-me at my lowest-of all lows….." Carla trailed-off as she cried-into her brother's shoulder.

"Hayley & Peter?!" Rob asked-her softly, and she nodded-into his arm.

"Especially Peter. The only reason…..That I survived after the rape…..Was because I had Peter there Rob…..And I literally mean survived…..That man saved-my life." Carla cried-to Rob, although she was much calmer than she was earlier-on.

"I don't understand-him Carla…..You two have been through so-much together…..Why did he have-to-go and mess-it all up?!" Rob questioned, confused-as-to the bad-decisions that Peter had chosen-to make-in recent-months…..

"Because when Peter's feeling-down Rob, he needs to feel loved! And he was feeling-down when Simon was getting-bullied and I was too busy organising our Stupid-Wedding to even-notice….."

"Oh No, Carla. Don't Blame Yourself for this. Infact, ya _**can't**_ blame-yourself for this. Ya just can't." Rob told-her quite-firmly, he wouldn't have her feeling-guilty about the state things were-in when she had not done anything wrong whatsoever…..

"Tina noticed-him though…..Tina obviously showed-him that love that he was so-desperately craving-for….." Carla continued with her spiel…..

"Carla. Stop-This." Rob sighed.

"No I won't stop this Rob! Because _**this **_is true! I was a right selfish-cow towards-him before the Wedding….." Carla revealed-to Rob, and in her own-mind, it was the truth…..

"But that's no-excuse Carla….." Rob replied, trying-to get that-point into her head…..That it wasn't her fault, and that there was absolutely no-excusing what Peter had done-to her…..

"No. But it's a reason…..Isn't it?!" Carla paused for a couple-of seconds before speaking-up again….."Gosh do I need a drink….." Carla trailed-off as she got-out-of Rob's car and then walked-off to the nearest-club that she could possibly-find-at this end-of Weary Old Weatherfield…..

_**Please-Review!**_

_**Coming-Up!**_

_**Carla falls-into comforting-arms, but will they be Peter's?! **_

_**Hayley comes-home from hospital and along with Roy, the couple enjoy some quality time together with the people closest-to their hearts.**_

_**A phone-call made-by Hayley means a shock re-appearance-of a much-loved character on the Street…..**_

_**Peter struggles with his Demons…..**_

_**Hayley & Carla confide-in each-other once-again, but will Hayley reveal-her dying-wish to Carla?! **_


End file.
